The Final Confrontation
by NamikazeNaruto6hokage
Summary: <html><head></head>The Fourth Shinobi war is almost done. Only one battle remains... THE BATTLE!</html>


SPOILERS TO 536!

I don't own Naruto, yet.

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! the sasuke and naruto fight. this is during the 4th shinobi war after he destroys the Gedo Mazo. hopefully this story is gonna be WAAAAY up there in the word count department.

parts i used for it: sage naruto vs sasuke OVA, Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja: Storm 2 Sasuke vs Naruto Boss Battle, Valley of the End fight, my own mind, naruto movie: crescent moon kingdom when naruto goes berserk at the beach, y'know, stuff like that.

tell me if you like it, dattebayo!

-START!-

**"RRRUMMMMBBLLLEE!"**

Everything was a shade of either grey or black, the storm clouds rumbled in the distance.

The same clouds that foreshadowed the storm between the two strongest shinobi alive, neither above seventeen.

To the right, a descendant of the older son of the Rikudo Sennin. Self-proclaimed avenger, an Uchiha prodigy, Uchiha Sasuke. His onyx black hair spiked backwards and also framed his pale face, reaching his shoulders. His eyes, a black background with a red six-pointed star. From three points equidistant from eachother, half-ellipses, also red. Opposite them, three red hook-shapes turn clockwise to touch the tip of the ellipses.

He is wearing a dark grey high-collared short-sleeve shirt which was zipped up half-way, along with blue wrist warmers. He has dark blue shinobi pants and sandals as well as a blue cloth that goes from halfway up his stomach to his knees. Holding up the cloth was a purple rope belt, tied in a bow, which held his sword. On the back of his shirt, the Uchiha crest, worn proudly between his shoulderblades.

To the left, a descendant of the younger son of the Rikudo Sennin. Known to many as the 'Child of Prophecy', 'Savoiur of this World', 'Konoha's Number one, most unpredictable, knucklehead ninja', and self-proclaimed 'Konoha's Orange Hokage', Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. His hair was golden blonde and spiked in every direction, his bangs reaching to his jaw. He had tan skin with three whisker marks on each cheek and crystal blue eyes, all three traits from his father.

He wore a Konoha headband on a black cloth. He wears a orange jacket with black going down the zipper, on the shoulders, as well as on the sleeves. His pants were also orange and his sandals were black. His kunai pouch was on his right leg. On his back and shoulder, the Uzumaki swirl was placed, as always. In the pouch attached to his pants, Asuma's knuckle-dusters, given to him by Shikamaru for this very occasion.

The battlefield: a war-torn, rocky plain surrounded by cliffs with a large lake in the middle, which both were standing on the edge of.

_"If we were to ever fight, we would both die."_

_"No, only you would die and become just another one of my victims."_

_'I'll prove you wrong, Sasuke.'_ Naruto closed his eyes for a few seconds. When he opened them, red pigemtation formed in the top corners. His eyes turned yellow with red and orange specks, with a horizontal black bar for a pupil. Sasuke's eyes widened, however slightly.

'_So, the dobe's got some new tricks, huh?_' He watched as green nature chakra around Naruto was subsequently entering and leaving his body, in perfect sync with his regular blue chakra.

"Oi, dobe! Where's that yellow chakra fron when you destroyed Gedo Mazo? Run out already?" The easiest way to defeat your enemy was to let their judgement be clouded by emotions. Naruto just stared impassively.

"Nope, I just don't need it on a no-talent teme like you. Like I said before, either both of us are going to die, _or just you_." he spat out. '_More like I only got like 30 seconds left, max..._'

Sasuke just growled. That loser was going _DOWN!_ Without using his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan... which Sasuke deactivated.

**"KREESH!"**

Lightning fell, destroying debris that surrounded the two shinobi. Both remained impassive.

But as soon as that first raindrop fell, all hell broke loose.

Naruto reached behind him and pulled out the knuckledusters, putting them on, and charging them with wind chakra. Sasuke pulls put his sword and infuses it with lightning.

They charge, the rain falling harder with each step. Each step, rain pelts their face, stinging slightly, but not deterring them from their goal: eachother.

Sasuke goes for a downward slash, but Naruto deflects it to the left, neither person losing momentum and over-shooting eachother. Sasuke turns, ready to deliver another slash, but Naruto meets it with his knuckledusters. Sasuke automatically pulls back and goes for a diagonal slash, but it's deflected with Naruto's left hand. His right comes up, but Sasuke bends down, causing the sword to follow and block the blade, each contact of metal on metal causing sparks to fly in every direction. He jumps up, prepared to cut Naruto in half, but Naruto side-steps and sweep-kicks Sasuke, who jumps over it as soon as he lands. Both land, backs to eachother.

Sasuke stabs his sword under his arm, but only meets resistance in the form of fabric. Naruto notices the close call and knocks the sword away, causing both to spin and face eachother.

Naruto charges for a left hook, but Sasuke ducks and spins under it. He brings his sword down, but Naruto had spun around, already and blocked it again. His other fist comes around, and Sasuke expertly twirls his sword and grabs the flat side of the blade with his left hand.

Both slam into eachother, neither giving an inch.

_Naruto and Sasuke can be seen staring impassively at eachother in a stark white room._

_"See, I told you we were both S-class Ninja." Naruto replied, slightly happy. Sasuke just scoffed._

_"This is my mind and you're just along for the ride."_

_"You're wrong, because you can see what's in my heart too, can't you..." he trailed off. Sasuke had nothing else to say._

Naruto slashed downwards, but Sasuke brung his sword up at the last second to divert it away from himself. He jumped up, spinning, ready to deliver a spin-kick and a decapitation simoultaneously.

Naruto leans back, just enough to dodge his foot, and deflects his blade with his right, causing Sasuke to be off-balance. Naruto then lifts his foot up and kicks Sasuke right in the chin, sending him skidding halfway across the lake.

Naruto continued with his assault, going for another left hook, when Sasuke backflipped and knocked the knuckleduster out of his left hand. Sasuke lands and jabs his sword towards Naruto. Naruto side-steps but still get slashed on his stomach.

Sasuke pulls his sword back and goes for four more slashes, both dodged or blocked by Naruto.

He goes for another jab, but Naruto leans back, dodging it. Sasuke spins around and Naruto stands straight, both weapons clashing, ending with a stalemate.

_"This is my most difficult battle. Probably as difficult as you and your brother." Naruto replied sadly._

_"Don't compare yourself and me to me and brother. You have no idea how I feel. You never had any parents."_

_"I met my parents." Sasuke's ears automatically perked up. "My dad was the Yondaime Hokage and my mom was the Nidaime Jinchuriki for the Kyuubi, she was from Uzushiogakure."_

_Sasuke looked skeptical. "Uzu? Never heard of it." Naruto chuckled._

_"You wouldn't have... It was destroyed because of how powerful it was. It took two of the Five Great Nations and they still barely won."_

_Sasuke looked skeptical but said nothing else. Both faded away._

_"My pain is greater than yours because I had those bonds._" _Sasuke said, heatedly, however still keeping his calm. _

_"You should have cherished the moments you had rather than go on a revenge trek." Naruto said._

_"My brother sacrificed himself for that wretched village you call home. A village which only experiences peace due to sacrificing others. He carried out orders and Konoha branded him a nukenin."_

_Naruto stared at the floor, his eyes beginning to water._

Naruto dons his chakra cloak and fazes from existance. He appeared beside Sasuke and bicycle-kicks him in his abdomen. Sasuke froze, contorted around his foot, before rocketing away from the fist, blood folowing in his wake, as well as Naruto. Before Sasuke could even stop skipping across the lake, Naruto appeared in front of him, the wave he kicked up slightly behind. Naruto backhands Sasuke in the face with his closed fist, causing him to leap out of the water, corkscrewing towards the shore. Sasuke lifted himself off the floor only to get kneed in the abdomen, sending him through a few smaller boulders. The lightning storm began to intensify.

"I wanted to make your death slow and painful, but I guess I'll have to end this quickly." Sasuke did a couple hand-seals and raised his hand towards the air, palm outwards. Then, a lightning bolt slams into his hand, encasing his hand in lightning.

'_Kirin..._' Thinking fast, two hands made of chakra shoot out of Naruto's back, as well as 40 yin chakra spheres and 10 yang chakra spheres. The chakra arms reached out, pulling the spheres together. The ground underneath Naruto's feet cracked due to the chakra's density, but Naruto held firm. Above him, the lightning was gathering as per Sasuke's commands. Naruto took his newly formed BIJU RASENGAN and added the wind element to it. He threw it, and not a second too soon.

"KIRIN!/FUTON: BIJU ODAMA RASENGAN!"

The attacks collided, the wind chakra grinding into the dragon...-ish thing. One thing, there was more Kirin than wind. However, the storm was too powerful now to dissapate from one attack.

Thanks to Sage mode, Naruto didn't _feel_ anything. But the effects were clearly apparent. His jacket was tore, exposing his wounds which hadn't healed. Everything was charred, and he smelled of burnt hair.

Naruto was paralyzed also, just long enough for Sasuke to do a few hand-seals and slammed his hands on the ground.

"CHIDORI NAGASHI!" Lightning shot towards Naruto, who jumped to the right to avoid it. When he landed, he turned to see the lightning had turned 180 degrees and was still headed towards him.

'_Shit!_' was really all he could think of right now. The lightning suddenly got faster. He jumped to the right, but it arced over and still followed him. He jumped back to the left but it did the same thing.

'_If I can hit Sasuke, his jutsu will cancel out._' With that he ran towards his former teammate. Sasuke saw this and smirked. He charged all of his chakra and released it, lightning shooting from every pore of his body. It shot towards Naruto, tearing up the ground even more, proving it's lethality.

Naruto back-flipped and performed his signature hand seal.

"TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN no JUTSU!" Fourty Naruto's appeared, forming a wall to protect the original. The attacks collide and Sasuke shields his eyes. A giant "POOF!" and some sizzling electricity were the only sounds besides the wind and Sasuke's heavy breathing. He looks up and sees a large column of white smoke, but he couldn't see anything past that, too much residual chakra.

"Haaah!" Naruto corkscrews out of the smoke, his punch connecting with the slowed Uchiha's jaw, sending him carrening across the plains. He spins and backflips, regaining his footing.

"Tsk!" He stared at the blonde Jinchuriki, hate filling his eyes.

"What did we ever do to you, Sasuke!" he screamed, for a few moments reverting back to the naive 12-year-old he was all those years ago.

"Like you don't know!" Sasuke activates his three tomoe Sharingan and fazes from existance. Naruto ducks just in time to avoid the kick aimed for his head. He front-flips and blocks another kick. Sasuke tries to uppercut him, but Naruto flips behind him. He charges at sasuke with a right hook, but Sasuke jumped and dodged.

"CHIDORI SEBON!" Forming a chidori in his hand with no hand-seals, he shoots small sebon made of electricity at Naruto. He twists back just in time and lands only to have to bend backwards to avoid another slash from Sasuke's Kusanagi.

He does a complete 360, only to meet with Naruto's fist and get slammed into a cliffside. he begins to peel away but Naruto slams into his throat with his forearm, blood trickling from the corners of his mouth.

"I can... I can never forgive you! Why won't you wake up and realize what you've done!" '_Please don't make me have to kill you..._' he pleaded.

"You're still just a child..." Sasuke grabs him by the throat and throws him off. "Naruto!"

Naruto rights himself in time to see Sasuke land and do more hand-seals.

"KATON: GOKAKYU no JUTSU!" Sasuke releases a giant fireball at Naruto, who is still in mid-air. Naruto makes his Kyuubi cloak come back, and roars as the fireball began to engulf him. It caved in before dispersing, it's remnants surrounding Sasuke and kicking up dust.

The wind begins to pick up, spinning dirt and debris everywhere. Sasuke shields his eyes again. The wind paused but began to spin in the opposite direction. Sasuke looked up, his eyes widening.

For within the dust cloud, a dull blue glow was attracting the cloud. After a few seconds, the cloud dissipated, revealing Naruto, no longer in his chakra cloak, with a clone beside him, an ODAMA RASENGAN between the two.

Sasuke readies his sword, charging lightning chakra through it.

Both stood motionless.

Sasuke, both legs bent, his arm hyperextended, sword in a reverse grip, pointing backwards.

Naruto and Kageruto, standing side by side, excess chakra leaking out profusely, a testament to the blonde's enormous chakra reserves.

An unknown signal caused both to charge across the lake, Naruto's clone dispersing along the way, its excess chakra causing the ODAMA RASENGAN to nearly double in size.

Naruto held out his other hand, giving the ODAMA RASENGAN four slowly rotating shuriken-shaped points.

"CHIDORI KUSANAGI!/FUTON: ODAMA RASENGAN!" both screamed at the same time. The attacks collide, the shockwave pushing their hair back. The wind tips began to spin faster, cancelling out Sasuke's lightning and subsequently heating his sword and causing it to vibrate out of his hand. The sword jumps away and lands fifty feet behind Naruto, but not after causing a deep gash to form across his chest. Naruto lost his concentration, causing the FUTON: ODAMA RASENGAN to blow up in their faces, causing both to skip across the water and land where they started. They stood up and glared at eachother.

"You're making this harder than it has to be." Naruto growled. "You killed all those people. I... can never... FORGIVE YOU!" Sasuke merely smirked.

"And I can never forgive Konoha for damning my clan to die by the hands of my brother!" Sasuke activated his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. "It's time to DIE!"

"KATON: HOSENKA no JUTSU!" Sasuke sent ten fireballs, each the size of his head, at Naruto. He easily dodged them by jumping up, but Sasuke was already above him. He dropkicked Naruto, who rocketed towards the ground, dust and debris flying skyward.

Naruto stood up, only to be sweep-kicked by Sasuke, who had appeared in front of him. He slammed into the ground, and got punched in the gut, sending him further into the earth. Bile spewed from his lips as he lost his breath. He rolled onto his side, clutching his stomach.

'_And to think I wanted to be just like you_' He thought as Sasuke lifted him up by his throat, murder in his eyes.

'_You were just like me... No family..._' He threw Naruto to the side, causing him to bounce across the lake.

'_You were so popular, you could have had any girl you wanted._' A small smile graced his lips, infuriating Sasuke. He grabs him by the collar, before dropping him and slamming into his gut with both fists, blood, oxygen, and bile once again leaving his body.

'_You could do anything. You were so strong._' Sasuke chased after him, grabbing his ankle and slamming him into the ground. But Naruto kicks him in the chin, sending him flying back. He stands up with a clear resolve.

'_But that's not the you I'm fighting, is it?_'

Sasuke disappeared and reappeared right in front of Naruto.

He sent four quick punches to Naruto's gut, causing him to keel over. Sasuke kneed him in the face, sending him flying back before slamming into one of the larger boulders. Sasuke appeared on the ground below him, allowing Naruto to fall to his feet.

Blue electricity crackled to life in his hand, shadowing and blinding both at the same time.

"Before you die, tell me... Why do you go through all this for me? Why do you chase after me?"

"Because... You did something to my brother. The brother I had when we were on Squad 7... And I can't just sit here and let you destroy my memories of him!" he yelled. Sasuke plunged the CHIDORI down, but Naruto rolled away, still getting burnt on his arm, though.

"WORRAGHH!" Sasuke's screams echoed throughout the valley, as the purple-flamed skeleton of SUSANOO formed around him, pain coursing through every cell and nerve ending in his body.

But it disappeared just as quickly. Sasuke looked over to Naruto. In his eyes were the eyes of the person he hated most in this world. The man who took his family away. The one who caused him to be like he is today. The eyes of his brother. The _Sharingan_ of his brother. The Sharingan of Uchiha Itachi.

"H-how did you get that?" Sasuke screamed pointing at Naruto's eyes.

"_Would you be willing to kill him if he attacked Konoha?_" _Itachi asked._

"_I'd find a way to stop him without killing him!_" _Naruto screamed back. "I've been more of a brother to him than you EVER were!_"

'_I understand, Itachi. He's too far gone, even for me to save him..._' Naruto stood up, tears and rain falling from his face.

_A beaming Naruto gave his nice-guy pose as he smiled at his crush, ready to leave and get back Sasuke from the Sound Four._

_"I'll bring him back, Sakura! That's a promise of a lifetime!" he said to her. Despite how he felt for her, if she was happy, he was happy._

_"I won't let filth like Orochimaru have you! That's why I'll bring you back to Konoha if I have to break every bone in your body!" He yelled, despite being mere inches from him, on the cliffside where two of the world's strongest shinobi once fought with the powers they were displaying: The Sharingan and the Kyuubi..._

_Naruto and Sakura, along with Sai and Captain Yamato, ran to where Kabuto said Orochimaru and Sasuke were. Sakura turned him._

_"Naruto, this time... We'll bring him back together."_

_Naruto walked dejectedly in front of the new Squad 7, the only original members being Sakura and Naruto, as they headed back to Konoha from their failed mission to retrieve Sasuke._

_'Sakura, I'm sorry... He was too strong... I failed again... He's right... What kind of Hokage can't save one friend...'_

'_Forgive me, Sasuke, Sakura, everyone... I can't keep my nindo this time.'_

_"You are still a child if you believe you can save him."_

_"You must do what is the best for him, even if it pains you... If you really are his best friend..."_

_"Look at you. Lying prostrate for a criminal you call your friend. The Shinobi World doesn't take kindly to weaklings such as yourself!"_

"It was a gift... From your brother." Naruto made a cross with his middle and forefingers, and twenty Naruto's appeared, all with the Sharingan. They all run towards Sasuke and surround him. Naruto feels his Sage Chakra dwindling so he sits down cross-legged and begins to gather more (AN: here, Naruto can gather five minutes worth in like two seconds, but the time it takes increases exponenitaly if he were to gather more. so 10 minutes worth might take one minute.).

The first two clones charge straight ahead. Sasuke backflips, hitting them both in the chin, dispelling them. Spinning around on his hands, he dispels three more. Two more come from each side, one behind the other. He sweep-kicks one from the left, and it dispels but has to jump forward because of the axe-kick from one of the ones behind him. He twirls in the air and slams both feet into the other one from the left, causing it to slam into the ground before it dispelled. using it as a springboard, he jumps back to the one who tried to axe-kick him and hooks his legs around its neck, his momentum throwing it into the other one, both dispel.

"CHIDORI NAGASHI!" Lightning pours from his body, destroying seven more. The last four come from the cardinal directions. Sasuke smirks. He bends his knees and uppercuts the one in front of him; it dispels. The one from behind grabs him in a bear hug as the other two close in to punch him. He bends down and jumps up, the other two hitting and dispelling eachother. The one holding him loses its balance and grip and Sasuke slams it into the ground.

Sasuke pulls off his wrist warmers and summons hundreds of shuriken, throwing them at Naruto. Naruto creates more clones and they all throw shuriken, each one deflecting one of Sasuke's. They both fell on one knee, clearly exhausted, at opposite ends of the lake. Lightning began to tear up the ground around them as the wind blew harder and the rain became more intense.

Sasuke, bruised and burned , his clothes ripped all over. His shirt, the zipper destroyed, had fallen down and was now at his waist. The cloth was completely gone and his pants went to about his knees now. _'Not even enough chakra for my Mangekyou. I guess stage one will do..._' Sasuke's eyes turned red, one tomoe slowly rotating around the pupil.

Naruto, shaking and bruised, had his jacket destroyed also, so now it only hung loosely around his shoulders and his sleeves were to his elbow now. His torso had deep gashes that were bleeding profusely. His pants and cloth for his headband were tattered beyond repair, even his headband was so scratched the leaf symbol was barely readable. '_Why did sage mode go away so quickly...?_' Naruto created a clone and it stood beside him, supporting him.

'_One last attack..._' They both thought at the same time.

Sasuke held out his left hand, as blue lightning began to arc all over him and the lake and ground. He used his right hand to stop his hand from shaking.

Naruto held out his right as the clone began to form the sphere of chakra in his hand. As soon as it was done, the clone fell over and poofed. Naruto steadied himself with his left hand.

They both got up shakily and stared at eachother, realization dawning on them what this battle had come to yet again.

Two short-range, A-rank ninjutsu.

CHIDORI: the ultimate in nature transformation. Created by Hatake Kakashi. His first original jutsu. Basis for the S-rank RAIKIRI

RASENGAN: the ultimate in shape manipulation. Created by Namikaze Minato. Created after he observed a BIJUDAMA.

They launched at eachother, the rain stinging their faces as they charged. Not worried about chakra control anymore, they were adding more chakra than necessary to stay atop the water, causing it to splash outwards with each step.

**"BOOOOOMM!"** Lightning slammed into the middle of the lake, causing a tsunami to charge at the warring shinobi, as if trying to deter them from their endeavor.

Not even Kami wanted them to continue.

They thrust their attacks forward, blasting the wave apart. Then...

Silence.

And the constant drip of liquid into water.

They both stood, using the other as support as they rested their heads on the other's shoulder. Blood poured freely from their mouths as it rolled off their bodies and into the lake. Their hands through the other's chest, completely destroying their hearts.

"Heh, seems we both got what we wanted, eh _teme_?" Naruto said, before coughing up more blood.

"Hn, I guess you're right for a change, _dobe_..." Sasuke smirked.

They both became silent.

"Hey, Naruto..."

"Yeah, Sasuke?" Naruto said, both their voices fading.

"I'm... sorry..." he said, his eyelids becoming heavy.

"I know... Me, too..."

"Goodbye..." They said in unison, finally succumbing to the darkness.

Their chakra fading, both sank into the cool water below, as sunlight opened up on the last two Shinobi...no, the last two _people_ in the world.

-END-

wow... that's all I gotta say. tell me how I did for my first real fight scene. this is a oneshot, so no sequel. i can't reall since they _were_ the last two people in the world.

NamikazeNaruto6hokage out...


End file.
